1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connection test methods and information processing apparatuses performing such connection methods, and more particularly to a connection test method for testing connection to an information storage server shared by one or more information processing apparatuses, an information processing apparatus and an image-forming apparatus performing the connection test method, and a recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute the connection test method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses such as personal computers perform a variety of information processing by executing one or more software programs corresponding to respective information processing operations. Such information processing apparatuses are connected to, for instance, other computers via a network, and distribute information using a distribution function. Most information processing apparatuses with a distribution function contain preset address data such as e-mail addresses as user information.
Image-forming apparatuses, as example applications of information processing apparatuses, contain the functions of apparatuses such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a scanner in a single housing. The image-forming apparatuses have a display part, a printing part, and an image-capturing part provided in the housing. Further, the image-forming apparatuses have four types of software corresponding to a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a scanner provided in the housing, and operate as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine or a scanner by switching the types of software.
For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-84383 discloses such an image-forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a multi-function apparatus). Most of such multi-function apparatuses have address data such as e-mail addresses or facsimile numbers used by a scanner or a facsimile machine preset therein as user information.
The user information may be set in an information processing apparatus or a multi-function apparatus through, for instance, the input device of the information processing apparatus or the operations panel of the multi-function apparatus. Alternatively, the user information may be set in an information processing apparatus or a multi-function apparatus from a client connected via a network to the information processing apparatus or the multi-function apparatus.
It takes time and effort, however, to set the user information in the information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses. Further, if a user possesses a plurality of information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses, the user has to set the user information apparatus by apparatus.
Accordingly, in the case of the conventional information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses, the setting of user information, which takes time and effort, should be performed apparatus by apparatus so that the copier and scanner functions of the multi-function apparatuses or the distribution functions of the information processing apparatuses using the user information can be utilized.
On the other hand, many companies have come to manage the user information in information storage servers, the user information being used by the distribution functions of the information processing apparatuses or the scanner and facsimile functions of the multi-function apparatuses. Accordingly, an increasing number of users desire to use the user information managed in the information storage servers in the information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses.
However, connection information for connecting the information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses to the information storage servers should be set in the information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses so that the information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses can use the user information managed in the information storage servers. The connection information is often composed of many items, some of which permit no mistake in characters to establish connection with the information storage servers.
Accordingly, it is necessary to set the connection information composed of many items with accuracy in the conventional information processing apparatuses or multi-function apparatuses in order to use the user information managed in the information storage servers.
In the case of determining the accuracy of the set connection information, a user makes an attempt to establish connection with an information storage server using the connection information after the connection information is set. However, a screen for setting the connection information is often different from a screen for attempting connection with the information storage server using the set connection information. This causes a problem in that the accuracy of the set connection information cannot be determined easily.